We are (not) Perfect
by Delirious Daydream
Summary: Our relationship was far from perfect. But it was /our/ relationship. It didn't matter where we were, what we did. All we needed was each other. Or so I thought. Yaoi, rated T. Warnings inside. Three-shot.


**Okay, this is an AU somewhat based on the song (that I don't own) "Lie" by Megurine Luka, which is Vocaloid if you don't know. I don't use any of the lyrics, but I got the idea while listening to the song. I highly recommend it, even though it's a bit sad...**

**WARNING! This fic may contain triggers, since it hints at suicide and bullying. This fic also definitely contains mentions of YAOI (BoyxBoy) and some language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Soul Eater.**

_Our relationship was far from perfect._

Two boys walked down the Death City streets together, one with spiked blue hair while the other had black hair with three white stripes cutting horizontally across the left side. Both wore content grins, grins that were reserved solely for the other's eyes only. They ignored the curious stares from passersby and purposely linked their fingers, hand in hand.

_But it was _our_ relationship. It didn't matter where we were, what we did. All we needed was each other. _

They parted ways at the next street corner, a few fond goodbyes and kisses exchanged between the two. The stripe-haired boy was left to walk home alone.

_Or so I thought._

It seemed that, the moment he was alone, the boy was constantly harassed and ridiculed by his peers. His name didn't mean dirt to them once he and his boyfriend announced their ongoing relationship. He was just another 'fag' to pick on.

_Our close circle of friends approved, but they were the only ones that did, with the exception of my father. Everyone else only looked at us with hatred and disgust._

He was stopped at an intersection, an all too familiar group directly in his path. Upon seeing them, his feet froze in place, his face paling further than his normal complexion. Before he could turn to find another way around them, however, one of the main members of the group called out to him.

"Long time no see, faggot."

_I could handle myself well in a physical fight, but the harsh words I was always met with broke down my defenses every time. _

The stripe-haired boy found himself limping home, battered and bruised. His right ankle was twisted, and a dark bruise was blooming upon the pale flesh of his face. Several more bruises and scratches littered his arms, and blood dripped from his mouth. The group had let him off easy this time, it seemed. But that didn't make getting home any easier.

_I was their target of torment most of the time, seeing as how Black Star would just beat them senseless if they tried the same shit with him. However, it always happened when he wasn't around, and I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I already thought myself shameful and pathetic since I allowed myself to become a victim so easily-I didn't want Black Star to think the same._

He was thankful that his adopted sisters, Liz and Patty, were already sound asleep within the safety of their bedrooms. He wasn't sure how he'd explain his injuries otherwise. With that in mind, he locked the bathroom door behind him and tended first to his ankle.

_I tried my best to ignore the judgmental gazes of others, but without Black Star at my side, I crumbled far too easily. I can only smile with him near me. Otherwise, I forget how to._

The stripe-haired boy finally retired to bed, sore and defeated. He'd done all he could to hide his injuries, though he wondered if it would be enough to fool his sisters and boyfriend. He turned onto his side, facing his nightstand where a framed photo of his boyfriend and himself rested. For the first time that day, he allowed a tear to slip down his face.

_I found it harder and harder to hide everything, the tormenting only continuing to grow worse with each day. I had no idea how no one could see through the facade I had put up. But Black Star just had to say something that destroyed me entirely, ultimately ending our relationship._

The two boys found themselves in each others' arms after a rough day at school. The stripe-haired boy was trying so hard to contain his sobs, the other simply holding him. Tanned fingers stroked soothingly through his dark hair.

"I d-don't understand why people just c-can't accept u-us..."

"It's alright, Kiddo. No matter what they say, I love you."

The stripe-haired boy stiffened in the arms of his boyfriend. The tears wouldn't stop after that.

_I couldn't stand to hear those three words, no matter how much I cared for him. Black Star deserved someone much stronger than me. It would be easier on both of us if he just got a girlfriend instead._

He found himself running. He didn't care how crazy he looked-he just needed to get away. Away from his tormentors, his problems, his boyfriend. Everything. He didn't stop, even when his legs ached and his lungs burned.

_After Black Star's confession, I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I know it must have hurt him, but not as much as it could in the future had we stayed together._

His phone rang several times within the next hour, but he ended up just turning it off; all he wanted was to be alone. Not even his sisters or father could coax him out of his room, let alone his boyfriend.

_I didn't think it was possible, but being away from Black Star hurt me more than being with him. I ended up missing him so much that it felt like my heart split in two. But I knew that I did what was best for us. In time, I could forget my feelings for him, and maybe one day I'd see him happily married to some pretty girl._

The stripe-haired boy remained locked in his bedroom. He sat curled on his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. The muffled shouts of his sisters carried through the door, but he was no longer listening to their pleas. His gaze flicked to the photo on his nightstand, seeing the image of how happy he and his boyfriend appeared. He threw it to smash against the wall without a second thought.

_Every day grew longer. I found myself getting angry at no one. Everything was falling apart. Nothing made sense to me anymore. And I think I forgot to cry through out it all._

He looked at the darkening sky just outside his window. A storm. It didn't rain often, but when it did, it was usually a violent thunderstorm. A flash of lightning drew his gaze to the only upright thing in his room-a desk. After making a wreck of everything else, the one piece of furniture had managed to not catch his attention before. A stack of blank paper rested on its mahogany surface, along with a few pens and pencils. Another flash of lightning found him seated at the desk, reaching for one of the pens.

_I'm writing this as an attempt to explain why I did what I did. It just hurt too much to go on living the way I did, and there was nothing anyone could say or do to help me. It's best for everyone that I leave-permanently. I suppose this is where I say goodbye, so I'll try to keep it brief._

_Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Crona: you guys were the best friends I could have ever asked for, not to mention the only ones I've ever had. Thank you all for being there, even though I must have been rather difficult at times._

_Father, Liz, and Patty: you were the only family I had, not to mention some of the few people I could openly say that I loved. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, but just know that none of you are to blame. None of you could have known about what I dealt with every day, and none of you could have prevented this either. _

_Black Star: I felt that you were my other half, but at the same time our relationship just couldn't be. Too many people disapproved, and honestly my life became a living hell when we came out with our relationship. I'm sorry I never shared my personal struggles with you, and that I just ended it all without fully explaining myself. I just wanted you to find someone you can be perfectly happy with instead of getting stuck with me, who doesn't even deserve someone with your strength. But for what it's worth, I love you too._

_There's so much more I could say, but I just lack the words. I'm sorry..._

_Love, Death the Kid_

**Yeah...please don't kill me. Before anyone freaks out, this IS a three-shot. Also, if there is anything you guys are confused about, don't hesitate to ask! I'll be happy to answer!**

**Sooo...Review?**


End file.
